<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Decontamination by pacificstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677513">Decontamination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacificstar/pseuds/pacificstar'>pacificstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Newton Geiszler, Canon Disabled Character, Confessions, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Top Hermann Gottlieb, horny hermann rights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacificstar/pseuds/pacificstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton has to use the decontamination shower following an accident in the lab. Hermann gets an eyeful, which only serves to encourage his relentless pining.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Decontamination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermann had been doing his best to tune out the nauseating sounds of Newton cutting and digging around in god knows what on the other side of the lab. He let the squelching noises fade into the distance and kept his eyes glued determinedly on the equations in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music Newton insisted be the soundtrack of their professional lives was almost at a tolerable level today (only so Newton could bother Hermann with excited exclamations here and there, when he discovered something of interest in his current experiment, without having to scream over a guitar solo). Thus, at the moment, it was somewhat easy to tune that out as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann was keyed diligently into the swift drags of his chalk against the board as his mind raced through quick calculations. Newton hasn’t had an outburst in at least twenty minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a breath, it was almost peaceful in the lab without their usual bickering echoing off the walls. The pair were simply too enamored with the work in front of them to be annoyed by the other’s presence. Productivity was up and tensions were low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, nothing good seems to last these days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann is pulled abruptly from his thoughts by a shriek from Newton’s side of the room. Hermann quickly swivels his head to assess the damage and braces himself on his ladder with both hands, scraping his chalk against the wood without even noticing and poising for action should the situation require his aid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton is hunched over a long table that is splayed with dismembered and partially dissected bits of Kaiju. His glasses are askew and his eyes are wide behind the lenses. He is momentarily still and tense with shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Newton- !” Hermann barks with eyes just as wide. His tone is equal parts concerned and chastising.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The largest sample, the one directly in front of him, appears to be part of a torso and is held open by multiple metal clamps. An almost gelatinous substance coats every surface within five feet of the specimen, including a majority of Newton’s front from mid-chest down. It looks as if he popped a balloon full of slime in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the initial shock fades, Newton meets his gaze. He drops his tools on the table beside the torso with a choked “oh shit” and practically flies to the decontamination shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann releases his chalk without a care for where it ends up and propels himself down the ladder in a flash. He grabs his cane and rushes to Newton’s side in front of the shower as fast as he can. His cane clacks sharply against the floor with every hurried step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up close he can see the full extent of the damage done. Whatever Newton had been toying with inside the Kaiju torso was now decorating his attire in a spotty pattern. The goo seems to have an almost acidic quality to it as it becomes apparent that it is slowly eating away at his clothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face and neck were spared, and his hands and forearms are covered by thick gloves. Thankfully, Newton actually follows some safety protocols when he feels like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The most important objective at hand is for Newton to get his tainted clothes off as quickly as possible and hop into the shower before the hungry slime reaches his skin. Newton has clearly made the same assessment, because his hands grab for the buttons on his shirt. His fingers fumble as he tries to speed up the process. A stream of curses pour out of his mouth as he goes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although Hermann wants to keep as much distance as possible between himself and the offending Kaiju guts clinging to his lab partner, he recognizes that it is imperative to assist Newton to ensure his safety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann turns Newton to face him fully with a guiding hand on his shoulder. As Newton makes it to his last shirt button, Hermann gets Newton’s loosened tie slipped over his head with his free hand and throws it into the designated receptacle next to the shower. He is timely and efficient, but still immensely careful to only make contact with parts of the tie that seem to be untouched by Kaiju. The last button is opened, and Hermann removes Newton’s glasses and sets them aside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton tugs his shirt from his shoulders and tries to pull them over his gloves. It gets stuck for a moment and Hermann can see a flash of panic in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He assists Newton in righting the material, pulling the shirt and gloves free, and depositing them in the receptacle. They miraculously get the job done without a word of argument between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck…” Newton says with a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton turns towards the shower and hits the two buttons necessary to open the door and activate the chamber. For a moment, nothing seems to happen and they both stare at the panel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course it would malfunction </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, the door slides open and a green, blinking light appears on the panel. They both release the breath they didn’t realize they had been holding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann drops to his knees. Pain shoots through his leg and he ignores it to the best of his ability. He puts most of his weight on one side without toppling over, turning his legs to rest on his hip. His only thought is of helping Newton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabs Newton’s trousers at his hips and tugs downward, trying not to linger on the fact that Newton’s ass is at face level and merely a few inches away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton’s belt prevents him from pulling them down more than a couple centimeters, and the texture of corduroy is less than pleasant against his fingers. Hermann lets go and is about to demand that Newton works on the belt, but Newton’s hands are already grasping his buckle. He struggles with it for a moment and some more swearing passes his lips in his frantic state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second he has it opened, Hermann latches his hands over the waistband of both his trousers and the underwear beneath. He gives them another rough tug. The trousers are tight and cling stubbornly to Newton’s form, but they do come down this time. He drags them roughly to Newton’s ankles, exposing all but his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton moves to step out of them without stopping to kick off his shoes in his hurry. He gets the first foot out well enough but trips when he tries to take out the second one. The tongue of his left shoe catches in the folds and he stumbles forward. He catches himself with his hands spread out on the glass exterior of the shower, one on either side of the panel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann almost bites his own tongue and feels his face flush with heat. Newton’s back is curved down in an attractive shape. His feet are spread apart, complimenting the slope and exposing Newton to him quite intimately. Hermann can’t help but freeze at the sight. His backside looks so soft, his balls hang freely between his open legs, hair dusts his legs, and his pink hole is presented invitingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight sends a thrill straight to Hermann’s cock, and it takes every ounce of his willpower to resist the urge to take himself in hand with a gentle squeeze or stroke over his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton’s colorful tattoos paint his back, arms, and thighs, but his ass is unmarked. It’s almost like the artistic lines draw the viewer’s attention to his bare backside from every direction, like neon signs with glaring arrows pointing at Newton’s most sensitive parts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his weight still pressed against the shower. Newton shakes his foot out of the confinement of his trousers. He kicks his shoes off and doesn’t even bother with the mismatched socks. One is bright green and the other is dark blue with a pattern of colorful stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann knows that he should be helping Newton with his shoes or be hoisting himself up to herd him into the shower, but he is enamored by the sway of Newton’s hips as he moves and the jiggle of his flesh when he makes a particularly rushed movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton straightens up and barrels into the shower. The spray hits him the second he steps fully onto the platform inside. The door slides closed between them but the glass does little to hide the sight of Newton rinsing himself of any possible traces of Kaiju. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton does not make eye contact with Hermann, and Hermann is secretly grateful for this. He can’t imagine what Newton would think if he looked at him now, sitting on the floor with his hands white knuckling his pants at his knees to keep himself grounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a heady moment, he picks his cane up and uses it for leverage to raise himself from the floor. It isn’t an easy task and causes enough pain to distract him from the beginning swell of his erection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He notices a redness on Newton’s face when he sees it in profile through the tinted glass. Newton has never been particularly shy about being nude when he has had to use the decontamination shower in previous crises, but even he must reasonably be embarrassed by having his naked ass accidentally shoved in Hermann’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann adjusts his crumpled clothing and tries to put on his usual neutral expression, reminiscent of a scowl. He hopes that his flush is not as obvious as Newton’s and tries to think of anything besides the arousal lingering in the back of his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, get in here before you keel over,” Newton calls from behind the barrier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann sputters and grips the top of his cane in both hands. He’s leaning on it heavily and looks away from Newton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why on Earth would I do that?” He asks with the annoyance and exasperation in his tone that they are both familiar with. Comfortable territory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you might have gotten some Kaiju on you, obviously.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a fair observation, and a conclusion Hermann would have come to a lot sooner if the image of Newton’s naked form wasn’t imprinted on the back of his eyelids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uncharacteristically, he bustles towards the door and presses the button to open it without debate. Neither of them say anything or look in the other’s direction while Hermann steps in fully clothed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton makes room for Hermann under the wide spray and angles away from him. Hermann’s eyes flit across his tattooed shoulder blades and drag down to his lower back before he catches himself and steps under the spray without fanfare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has been in the decontamination shower before. Newton has splashed him with entrails on a most distasteful occasion and accidentally released dangerous gases into their shared lab space more times than the man would care to admit. However, Hermann has not been in here as often as Newton, nor has he had reason to undress himself in front of anyone in their workplace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton understandably needed to be extracted from his clothes this time to prevent the acid from getting a chance at his vulnerable skin, and in the past he has changed from his wet clothes to something fresh right before Hermann’s bewildered eyes. While Newton isn’t afraid to put on a show in most cases, Hermann was always of the mind to endure the showers as is, change his clothes in private, and discard his wet garments discreetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He intends to do this again and pointedly ignore the awkward experience they just shared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They do what they must quickly and clinically. Then, they exit the chamber and part ways with few words between them. There is an extra set of clothes waiting for Newton to put on in a drawer on his side of the lab. As he hunts them down, Hermann heads to his quarters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann takes a proper shower in the privacy of his living space and performs his evening ritual to prepare for bed. It is rather early to turn in, so he plans to read a book or go over his notes in the comfort of his pajamas before actually sleeping. He might even make himself a cup of tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has no plans to return to the lab tonight. He intends to busy himself with something familiar, far from Newton, and repress all other thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lays back on his bed, his head and leg propped up by pillows. He reaches for the book on his night stand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He makes it no more than two minutes in before he realizes that he has read the same paragraph three times and still hasn’t absorbed any of the information in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closes it and tosses it aside with frustration. He tries not to let his mind slip towards concerning feelings, but he can’t ignore the heat crawling under his skin forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees the seductive image of Newton bent over flash in his mind and he closes his eyes tightly, taking a sharp breath. His heart thrums in his chest and he can’t help clenching his hands in the sheets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels guilty and embarrassed, but perhaps it wouldn’t be such a crime to let his mind wander for a moment. He is hidden away in his own space and it is not like he has never fantasized about Newton before. The sooner he focuses on the source of this tension and relieves it, the sooner he can go about his business. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does all he can to convince himself of that fact and lets a hand wander towards his lower stomach with only a little remaining guilt residing in his psyche.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks of Newton’s lips, his bravery, his thick thighs, his tousled hair, his ceaseless banter, his intelligence, his chaos, the color of his soft nipples surrounded by unseemly yet fascinating pictures of Kaiju, the slope of his backside, and the tight opening residing between his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand drifts under the waistband of his pajama pants, brushing through his pubic hair as his cock hardens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He imagines how Newton’s lips would feel wrapped tightly around him. How he would likely be messy, loud, and painfully attractive as he tends to his lover’s needs. Newton on his knees, precum and spit dripping down his chin, sucking obediently on his cock. The thought helps bring him to full hardness as he takes himself in hand and strokes himself slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bucks his hips up minutely into his own hand as precum starts to drip from the tip and his fantasy gets more heated. A quiet, breathy moan escapes him as he pictures sliding down Newton’s throat, and the head of his dick brushing deep as Newton moans and swallows around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton is naked in this fantasy and Hermann has a perfect view of his ass in this position. When he pulls back for air, he can see Newton’s hard, leaking dick standing at attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has only ever seen it soft and in passing, but the image of it hard and needy for him is so exciting and fills him with desire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pictures Newton sinking back onto his cock, letting his tongue play with the head before taking him deeper. Fantasy Hermann pulls him away by his hair gently, leaving his open mouth and lolling tongue just out of reach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton looks up at him with horny desperation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann loves the idea of cumming down his throat but tonight there’s another feature of his anatomy that he intends to be the star of the show. He maneuvers them both into a new position and Newton follows along with a smirk and some teasing quips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton is straddling his hips with his back to him. Newton bends over for him seductively and Hermann’s eyes trail once again down that colorful back straight to his round ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann squeezes it without abandon, one cheek cupped in each hand. They both groan when he spreads them. The fantasy is so much more erotic than it would have been yesterday. The definitive knowledge of what Newton looks like here is beyond arousing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann is overwhelmed by his desire to slip inside and fill him with-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An aggressive knock at his door causes his eyes to snap open. He rips his hand from his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He contemplates ignoring whoever it is but drags himself out of bed reluctantly anyway, using the cane at his bedside to rise. He straightens his appearance as best he can and goes to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whoever it is impatiently knocks again as Hermann reaches for the door knob. He grimaces and opens the door just a sliver. Enough to see the person outside but keep himself mostly concealed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, he finds himself face to face with Newton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having been fantasizing about the same face going down on him moments ago is jarring and makes him blush to the point that he feels it burn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton doesn’t seem to notice. He’s too busy avoiding eye contact and shifting his weight side to side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton hasn’t styled his hair since the shower so it rests in an unruly fashion over his forehead. He has casual clothes on and a light jacket which his hands are stuffed into. His shoulders are high and held tight to him. This stance is unusual for Newton. There is very little that could make him seem so unsure? Guilty? Nervous?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann swallows thickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… hey,” Newton says, rocking on his feet and trying to plaster a fake comfortable smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unless you’re here to apologize for making a mess of the lab, I recommend turning around and going back where you came from,” he forces out in his usual lecturing manner. There’s safety in normalcy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I did it intentionally,” Newton cuts in, almost rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, but surely you could learn from your track record by now,” Hermann counters, “your methods always seem to lead to some sort of disaster, yet you continue on in your careless way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton snickers like Hermann said something funny. His shoulders drop slightly and his swaying slows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes meet, and he isn’t sure if it’s an accident. They both pause briefly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann is painfully aware of the half hard-on in his pants. Newton licks his lips. A nervous tick. Hermann aches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I um- I don’t really know how to say this,” Newton starts abruptly, changing the subject. “Can I come in? Can we talk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann feels panic rising. He can’t let Newton see him like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surely whatever you have to say can be said right here,” he says a bit too quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flash of confusion or surprise crosses Newton’s features. He seems to scan Hermann’s face for </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> before barreling on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is kinda sensitive,” he argues, “not really a conversation meant for a hallway where anyone could walk by.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann hadn’t considered this conversation becoming so serious. His mind jumps to a hundred horrible conclusions. The worst of which is that Newton has caught on to his unprofessional, one-sided feelings and is standing here overflowing with discomfort in preparation to turn him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann can’t handle it. Between his flagging erection and the fear of facing the lack of Newton’s reciprocation, he is motivated by dread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moves to close the door and spits out a poor excuse,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can discuss this matter at another time. It is getting quite late and-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton, realizing that Hermann is about to shut him out, whips his hands free of his pockets and presses one against the door to keep it open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes are wide and his glasses are smudged on one side. His mouth opens and closes like he’s trying to find the right words and failing spectacularly. Hermann could count the few sporadic freckles on the bridge of his nose and cheeks at this distance. He could contemplate the beauty of his eyelashes as he looks around anxiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann takes a breath and the lines between his brow deepen. The panic is broiling beneath his skin and all he wants is to hold this man tightly and never let him go. His lust and his love must be kept at bay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton meets his eyes again and in a choked voice, merely says,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermann</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost corrects him on autopilot with a reminder that he is to be referred to as Dr. Gottlieb. Newton’s eyes shine with an expression Hermann hasn’t seen on his face before. One that he can’t name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s enough to stop him in his tracks. To change his mind against his better judgement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann opens the door slowly, just enough to let him in. He hopes that the flagging of his erection and the loose, oversized fit of his clothes is enough to hide his body’s previous excitement. He also prays that he hasn’t left a wet spot on his trousers. He would look but that would risk bringing Newton’s attention to the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton steps into his space. Hermann shuts the door behind him. They both stay standing too close for coworkers. Too close for friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me if I’m wrong, because like I could be totally misreading this, but I don’t think I am. I don’t think I’m just being hopeful here, but if I’m overstepping I’ll get out of your hair and we can pretend this never happened and-“ Newton rambles, leaning further into Hermann’s space. His high strung energy is palpable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann feels a wave of hope rushing over his anxiety and tries his best to stamp them both down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The abridged version if you wouldn’t mind, Dr. Giezsler,” he interrupts, putting on his best impersonation of the Dr. Gottlieb everyone knows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton gives him an eyebrow raise at the name, but takes a steadying breath and follows suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen how you look at me and, like, I’m looking at you too and-“ Newton tries to explain, “I just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He runs a hand through his messy hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m into you and I have been for a long time actually. I know we argue all the time but we don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean it </span>
  </em>
  <span>mean it. Not like that. And your brain is so crazy impressive that I can’t help but be in awe no matter how much you piss me off sometimes. And I just think about holding your hand and other dumb shit. I like seeing you smile and laugh. I- fuck… I wanted to say all this before but I didn’t know how and then we had like this weird moment today-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann almost wants to teasingly point out that this explanation hasn’t gotten any shorter, but he is too enraptured in the contents of Newton’s rambling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… shit I’m sorry if I’m laying it on way too thick here, but dude, I’m seriously so horny for you I might explode.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann blinks a few times, completely at a loss as to how he should respond. This can’t be real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know how many times I’ve dreamed about the kinda thing we had going on earlier. Not the Kaiju part, but the me being bent over naked and you being behind me part. Like I saw that look on your face for half a second when I was in the shower and I wanted you to rail me so bad, you have no idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton finally takes a fucking breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann feels like he could faint. A foreign joyous feeling is blooming in his chest. No one has ever expressed a desire like this for him before. He wonders briefly if this could be a joke, but he knows that Newton could never be so cruel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These feelings of attraction are… mutual,” he blurts out feeling like his brain is two steps behind. He feels foolish. Certainly he can come up with something more detailed, more eloquent to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In regards to romantic feelings… and the rest.” He manages to continue. His brain is still too fried to get much else out. His face must be unbelievably red and he’s twisting his hand on his cane anxiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton’s hesitant hopefulness is overshadowed by pure elation as a grin spreads across his face. He melts the last couple inches into Hermann’s space and buries his face against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermann isn’t sure what to do but settles on letting his hands drift around Newton, gently embracing him around his middle with one hand at his upper back and the other at his lower back. Newton returns the gesture happily, and sighs into the fabric of his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to… go on a date?” Newton asks with a smirk, leaning back just enough to look up at him without letting go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- yes,” Hermann answers with a soft smile decorating his features as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton looks incredibly pleased and burrows his way back into the crook between Hermann’s neck and shoulder. He turns his head to the side and Hermann can feel his grin against his skin. He shivers as Newton presses a chaste kiss to his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could I also persuade you to let me stay here tonight?” Newton asks, pressing his hips forward against Hermann’s thigh with clear intent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann is certain that he is going to combust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he doesn’t get an answer right away, Newton pulls back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean no rush of course. We can take things slow.” He amends, looking at Hermann with worry and what Hermann knows now is pure fondness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann pulls him in so they are chest to chest again. In his opinion, surely all these years of “he loves me, he loves me not” pining implies that they have already taken this development quite slow. And Newton is here now, openly willing. How could he ever turn down such an opportunity?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Hermann answers in a surprising fit of bravery, “Stay. There’s nothing.. I desire more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton beams at him. They both lean in. Hermann presses a chaste kiss to Newton’s lips and Newton lets out another happy sigh before stealing a kiss in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann laughs under his breath and smile lines crinkle at the corners of his eyes. His heart swells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kiss again, and they let it become a deeper, more intimate thing. Hermann isn’t really sure what he’s doing, but he doubts Newton is either and Newton’s enthusiasm alone makes up for it tenfold. Besides, they are both quick learners. Lips get more involved, Newton’s tongue gets adventurous, and they gently rock together as the heat of it intensifies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton drags Hermann to the bed, urging him out of his shirt. Hermann feels a bout of self-consciousness, but he forgets all about it as Newton starts dragging his hands over his exposed chest and arms with admiration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>really doing this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Elation buzzes warmly between them and their blood races.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann gets Newton out of his jacket and shirt quickly, aching to caress his tattooed skin and suck a hickey on his neck. He dives in the second his top half is revealed. Newton makes very encouraging sounds and tilts his head to the side. When he finishes and a decent mark is formed, Newton reaches out to press his hands up Hermann’s torso. His fingers dance over Hermann’s nipples and Newton places a kiss on the center of his chest. Hermann shudders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They find their way onto the bed with their pants and underwear strewn about on the floor. Hermann’s cane is left propped up against his desk. They explore each other with their hands, and they drag their cocks against one another’s thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is so good, Herm,” Newton whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann feels that familiar thrill coursing through his veins that only Newton can cause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton starts playing with Hermann’s nipples again and Hermann takes Newton’s hard cock in hand. Newton’s surprised gasp morphs into a moan. Hermann strokes him, spreading precum with his thumb and continuing rutting against his leg. Newton reacts so beautifully, making pleased sounds and thrusting into Hermann’s hand for more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look lovely like this,” Hermann whispers with wonder in his voice. Newton whimpers and his cock twitches tellingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Herm, will you…?” Newton asks, looking almost shy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton spreads his legs and raises his knees towards his chest slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann’s hand releases Newton’s erection and travels down obediently over his warm shaft, his tight balls, his perineum, and to his opening. Newton gasps and Hermann moans. He swirls his fingertips over his hole and takes note of the unmistakable feeling of lube. He looks at Newton’s face quizzically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton meets his gaze and smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought about you,” he admits, “After I got dressed, I went back to my room and jerked off, thinking about you inside me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann’s aching dick can’t get any harder but it pulses with interest and he feels overwhelmed with desire. He presses a finger in and Newton spreads his legs wider. Another moan passes his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like this?” Hermann asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>More</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Newton urges, half demanding and half begging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slips another finger in and curls them as he rubs them into him. Newton cries out and is quick to request another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann pulls his hand free just long enough to grab lube from his bedside drawer, as well as a condom that he hadn’t been optimistic would be used when he put it there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton is having none of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better put that pretty cock in me </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann rolls the condom on, slicks himself up liberally, and adds more lube to Newton’s hole. He presses his fingers in once more just to hear Newton get vocal again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would you like to- ?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On my stomach. Like this,” Newton rolls over and raises his hips. Hermann is reminded of how Newton looked bent over in front of the decontamination shower. He’s playing dirty, and they both want it so bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrange themselves as comfortably as they can, moving pillows around to get Hermann positioned behind him. Hermann palms Newton’s ass with one hand and holds himself up with the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This part is like his fantasy but better. He spreads Newton’s cheeks to reveal his pink hole dripping with lube and a bit puffier than when he last saw it, but still tight in the most enticing way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Newton groans, rolling his hips back into Hermann’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann drags his cock over Newton’s hole and feels it flutter. They’re both so wound up and ready. Hermann presses the head against his opening and they moan in tandem. He sinks just the head in and Newton spreads his legs wider. Eager.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann slides deeper slowly. Newton feels every inch and squeezes Hermann’s cock so tightly. Hermann is embarrassed by the sounds escaping his own mouth but he can’t stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinds down, pressing Newton’s hips flush to the mattress, and the last inch slips in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, baby,” Newton’s hips jerk and his hole clenches even tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels like his dick barely fits inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann stays still for a moment and presses soft kisses to the back of Newton’s neck and shoulders, willing him to relax. He does gradually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann thrusts slowly but deeply. They take their time to enjoy the feeling of one another for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any discomfort Newton was feeling must fade because he starts grinding back enthusiastically and Hermann speeds up in kind. It starts to get rough and they can’t help but get louder. Their voices are hot encouragement against one another’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann’s sharp hips meet Newton’s ass again and again. His balls slap against him and lube drips sensually from Newton’s well-fucked hole with each stroke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They only last a few minutes before Hermann feels his climax coming. He would be embarrassed if not for the way Newton exclaims,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I’m going to cum. I- oh my god!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton moves desperately, pressing his cock into the bed and spreading his ass open on Hermann’s pistoning cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann thrusts as hard as he can and gives Newton his own warning. He would reach a hand around to stroke him to completion but Newton seems more than content to finish like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann can’t decide which is more arousing. The fact that he is about to orgasm inside of Newton, the man he loves. Or the fact that Newton is about to cum with his dick inside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is sweating and panting with exertion and arousal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well, Newton,” Hermann says resting his forehead against Newton’s shoulder. He feels the body beneath him shudder with the offered praise. His grind between body and sheets becomes jerky and erratic. His precum is soaked into the bedding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermann!” He whines desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His ass grips Hermann’s cock hard as he cums. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann, overwhelmed by the pressure and Newton’s call of his name, is pushed over the edge. He cums pressed in to the hilt, filling the condom and softly moaning,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Newt.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stay molded together, breathing the same air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Hermann unsheathes himself and slowly rolls over to lay next to Newton’s spent, satisfied form. He removes the condom and drops it unceremoniously in the neighboring waste bin. He looks back to Newton, taking in his smirking face. His cheek is pressed into the bed and his eyes are closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, his eyes open and meet Hermann’s. His smile grows and in lieu of immediately saying something brash or teasing, chooses to press a sweet kiss to Hermann’s lips instead. The weight of Newton’s smile against his own makes him feel like he’s floating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They know now that this is what intimacy with someone whom you share a mutual love with feels like. It’s intoxicating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann thinks that the younger version of himself who practically waxed poetic about this man in letter after letter all those years ago would be so elated to know that one day they would end up here. His heart is overwhelmed with an affection he no longer needs to feel ashamed for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he pulls away, Newton says,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are so doing that again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton gets a heartfelt laugh out of Hermann for his efforts. They are in complete agreement on the matter.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated!<br/>You can find me as @LinkIsANerd on Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>